clumsy red
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: daisuke is having a really bad day!


This story is just a quick humorous one-shot so enjoy and I revamped it a bit since it was the first fanfiction I had ever written and I had not ever posted it to this site.

Sunlight made its way through the poorly closed curtains across to the boy's bed. Daisuke groaned as the sunlight hit his face, retreating under the covers seemed like the only thing to do this early in the morning. He tried desperately to drift back to sleep but was disturbed by someone he most certainly disliked.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" shouted dark from the inner confines of the boy's mind but "mmn" was all could be heard from the sleepy younger teen. At being ignored dark started getting annoyed, he did not like being ignored so instead started shouting at the top of his voice "Daisuke get up now!" "Dark damn it all!" Daisuke shouted with a hint of what sounded like irritation. The young teen climbed wearily out of bed and started towards the bathroom to get washed while Dark smiled inside the boys mind triumphantly.

Daisuke when washed, though still not awake, slumped down the stairs slowly towards the kitchen. "Daisuke you're about to walk into a ..."- Bang... Darks warning came too late as Daisuke crashed into the wall just next to the kitchen door. "oww" Daisuke groaned and moved properly into the kitchen before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Well that served you right for not watching where you're going" Dark smirked from his inner place in Daisuke's mind. "Shut up Dark" he whined slightly rubbing his head. "Well someone's cranky this morning" laughed Dark. "Let me ask you this, do you enjoy being annoying this early in the morning" groaned the smaller teen. "Yes as a matter of fact I do, especially if it's you" taunted Dark then laughed as if to prove his point. Daisuke grumbled something that may have been either a "Shut up" or an "Hmph" or possibly both. Dark just smirked not really hearing him but not caring either way, now rather annoyed the young teen starts nibbling on a piece of warm buttered toast stopping only to glare at the clock. "Aahh I'm late" he yelled running around to get ready. "Daisuke, hurry or you'll be late dear" warned his mother Emiko appearing from somewhere all of a sudden. Where was she when he nearly knocked himself unconscious "Ok, by mom" Daisuke shouted while running out the door to go to school.

The bell rang just as Daisuke entered the classroom and sat down quite out of breath, he had ran all the way there mentally shouting at Dark who had spent the entire time teasing him about not bumping into things and then telling him to hurry up any way. Daisuke listened to the teacher ramble on about history and older times but he could barely keep his head up so decided to rest it gently on the palm of his hand eyes sliding closed soon after. After all the shouting and arguing Dark was nearly as tired as Daisuke, it was hard work being a thorn in the boy's side, so he was taking a well needed nap. As for Daisuke he wanted nothing more than to follow darks actions and drift off to sleep as well. With his teacher's monotone voice he could have but then the teacher started to write on the black board causing tapping from the chalk so he forced his eyes open to try to pay attention. Not long after the the young teen gave up and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
"brinnggg"  
"Aahhh" Daisuke was awakened to the loud ringing of the bell and thump, a startled Daisuke had fallen to the floor on his butt with a thud. Thank god everyone had already cleared out or he would have been really embarrassed, although he was already embarrassed enough from Dark hounding with laughing in his head. It had been a long day of the red haired boy falling asleep in classes and not paying attention. He had gotten a detention for the day after and had dropped his books when trying to put them in his locked in front of his crush. So you can tell Daisuke was in no mood for any more but at lunch he walked into a person holding a tray of drinks and they had spilled all over him then he had got tangled in the ropes in gym glass. Finally with a relieved sigh he was on the way home, the day did not want to end. Walking in the front door it was usually to the sound of Emiko singing in the kitchen as she cooked but not today. It was quiet which meant his mother was still out shopping so he slumped up to his room and once there he lay down on the bed sighing as the day's activities passed through his mind.

"Quit brooding" Dark groused  
"Shut up Dark you weren't the one who had a day filled with bad luck" protested Daisuke.  
"You're blaming it on bad luck? Heh I call it clumsiness and laziness" chuckled Dark  
"Yes it was major bad luck." Then he pouted and muttered "I'm not clumsy" though Dark noticed he didn't deny being lazy much to his amusement.  
Later on after his rest the smaller teen got up from his bed and walked over to his desk to start his mountain of homework before dinner but just as he sat down ...  
"Rriipp" the seam on the seat of his trousers tore leaving his pants on show and a very red faced Daisuke. Here Dark piped up with a grin "Well that was defiantly bad luck". Daisuke whined loudly and just wanted to crawl back into bed for the rest of this humiliating day.


End file.
